Forum:Organizations First Appearances
I've noticed there is no consistency as to when an organization makes its debut. Whenever an organization debut should be its first appearance, but some are listed as the debut of a character in the organization, Some has the debut of the group itself despite having a member introduced first, and a few has the debut of character that would became a part of the group later in the story. Some Example of Organizations Debuts: Current Member Debut: * Beasts Pirates (Scotch, who isn't even a member but a subordinate) * Big Mom Pirates (Pekoms) * Charlotte Family (Lola) * Donquixote Pirates (Doflamingo) * Marines (153rd Branch is shown, not even a character) * Saruyama Alliance (Masira) * Thriller Bark Victim's Association (Spoil) * Underworld (Crocodile) * Vinsmoke Family (Sanji) * World Noble (Roswald and Shalulia) Organization Debut: * Buggy and Alvida Alliance (Alvida first appeared 52 chapters beforehand) * Dadan Family (Dadan first appeared 14 chapters beforehand) * Revolutionary Army (Dragon first appeared 340 chapters beforehand) * Straw Hat Grand Fleet (did not exist when a member of the group debut) * Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad (Carue first appeared 81 chapters beforehand) * Whitebeard Pirates (Ace first appeared 80 chapters beforehand) * Worst Generation (Luffy became a part of it unknowingly with his third bounty 163 chapters earlier) * XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance (did not exist when a member of the group debut) Future Member Debut: * Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance (the debut is the Luffy-Law alliance made on Punk Hazard) * Straw Hat Pirates (technically it was a crew after it had more then one member) * Yonko (in chapter 1 Shanks was not confirmed to be a yonko at that time) There are probably more because I hadn't gone over every group, but I believe that is enuogh examples for a debate about a possible rule. Rhavkin (talk) 21:21, November 28, 2017 (UTC) I've edited most of the inconsistencies, though I will point out >Scotch is still a part of the Beasts Pirates >We do not know if the Worst Generation was defined as a group before they gathered on Sabaody >The NPMS alliance formed as an expansion of Luffy and Law's alliance, just like the Worst Generation was an expansion of the Eleven Supernovas. We don't have their debut as the chapter where Blackbeard is revealed to be a member. But for the most part the consistency is clear: >We have the debut as the chapter where the first member shows up if the group was formed before any members were shown >If the group is formed in the present storyline, then the debut is the chapter/episode they joined together. If they joined offscreen, then the next chapter we see members in is the debut. However, I'd like to put forward the idea that maybe we could amend the former case - we would list the organization's debut as the first time we see multiple members of the organization. I don't have too strong of an opinion one way or the other but I think that debut guideline would make more sense especially since we often don't even know about the organization when their first member debuts. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:15, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Another reason we need Appearances as seen here the World Government's infobox does not even show the right debut appearance, with Appearances we can cover not only Organizations but all the other subjects that are being discussed on this forum.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:41, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Rgilbert, please do not mix forums. Kaido, first of all thanks, and I will change the debuts I see and did not listed. As for what you pointed out, I re-read chapter 498 and even there they are not refereed to as "the Eleven Supernovas". I think it's just a name the wiki came up with at that time. unless you can find a place where they are defined as a group even during\after sabaody then I guess it's just like the NPMSA. If we can't then the title of "the Worst Generation" is the defined group and its debut should be chapter 664. I don't think a multi-member is a good idea. In cases like the Mink Tribe for example when we had Bepo, then an unnamed Faust, then Pekoms, unnamed Tristan, Bariete, and then multi-members with Wanda+Carrot in chapter 804. Are you thinking of something like "A group debut is the debut of a second group member"? Then what about the Vinsmoke Family of over 700 chapters gap between the first and second members? Rhavkin (talk) 06:00, November 29, 2017 (UTC)